Space Oddity
by ShenLong1
Summary: Duo has a conversation with his nether regions. 1x2, mention of 2 H, Weirdness, song fic, Duo POV, Humor, Duo's nether region's POV


Disclaimer: I don't own the G'boys, I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit. I don't own the song "Space Oddity" either. That belongs to David Bowie and is used without permission.

Warnings: Lemon, weirdness, Duo POV, Duo's cock's POV.

Rating: Mature

Pairings: 2x1, mention of 2+H

Summary: Duo has a conversation with his cock.

Author's Note: Don't ask me where this one came from. *_* I'm still trying to figure that one out. It's a song fic with a difference; a big difference. It's written using the song lyrics as Duo's and Duo's cock's thoughts as they communicate with each other. Yeah, sick I know.

_// song lyrics in Duo's cock's POV – a.k.a. Ground Control //_

_[ Song lyrics in Duo's POV – a.k.a. Major Tom ]_

_.  
_

"Space Oddity"

January . 2006 ShenLong

.

Duo looked down at Heero, open, spread wide on the bed before him and his eyes darkened with lust. Duo's cock was hard between his legs and ready for action.

_// Ground Control to Major Tom._

_Ground Control to Major Tom. //_

Huh? Duo thought and then realized his cock was 'talking' to him. "Yes?" he mentally replied.

_// Take your protein pills_

_and put your helmet on. //_

"Oops, nearly forgot," Duo replied and reached to the side cabinet, grabbing his Viagra pill and a foil packet. Not that he should need the Viagra, he was a hormonal male, but it paid to have all bases covered and Duo wanted to remain hard for as long as he could. He swallowed the pill. Ripping open the foil packet, he quickly placed the latex over the head of his cock and rolled it along the shaft, stopping at the base. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

_// Ground Control to Major Tom._

_Commencing countdown,_

_engines on. //_

Duo felt the surge of desire pass though his loins, his balls moved inside his scrotum preparing to give up their load when asked and his body fairly hummed with need. He laved a generous amount of lube over the latex sheath.

_// Check ignition _

_and may God's love be with you. //_

Duo glanced down again, feeling the love from Heero radiating around him. The look of desire in Heero's eyes mirrored his own. "Ignition on," Duo mentally told his cock as he grasped the base and positioned the head at Heero's slick entrance.

_// Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Lift off. //_

Duo carefully pushed forwards, his cock breaching Heero's tight opening and sliding along slick, heated walls, deep into Heero's channel until his balls were pressed against Heero's ass.

_// This is Ground Control_

_to Major Tom._

_You've really made the grade. //_

"Well, thank you," Duo silently replied. Being totally inexperienced at this, finally losing his virginity, he must be doing all right for his cock to compliment him.

_// And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear. //_

"Huh? What the fuck does what shirt I wear have to do with losing my virginity?" Duo couldn't understand his cock asking that sort of question. Unless his cock was being polite and referring to the brand of condom he was using. In which case he had to confess they were a packet he'd picked up off the shelf at the local supermarket, appropriately called 'Duo'. [1]

_// Now it's time to leave the capsule_

_if you dare. //_

Leave?! Leave?! No frickin' way! He was just getting started! Slowly, Duo began to pull out, sliding back despite the attempts of Heero's sheath to keep him locked inside. Just as the head was about to pull free, Duo plunged back in again, reveling in the sensations of Heero's passage as it welcomed him home.

_[ This is Major Tom to Ground Control_

_I'm stepping through the door. ]_

Duo sent the silent communication to his cock as he began to set up a rhythm, hips snapping forwards as he thrust deep inside Heero.

_[ And I'm floating_

_in a most peculiar way. ]_

Pleasure. Pure, unadulterated pleasure swamped Duo's brain, bathing his nerve endings, sending him spiraling, free falling, floating into a sea of heat, tightness and lust.

_[ And the stars look very different today. ]_

Behind Duo's closed eyelids, his vision swam with all the colors of the rainbow, sparks flying like exploding stars.

_[ For here _

_am I sitting in a tin can._

_Far above the world. ]_

Of all the places he'd expected to lose his virginity, being on a Preventer shuttle, bound for L3 on an assignment with his partner Heero Yuy was not one of them. But he wasn't about to tell his cock that. Duo opened his eyes and continued to thrust as he gazed out the porthole.

_[ Planet Earth is blue_

_and there's nothing I can do. ]_

Earth looked so peaceful from up here but Duo didn't have time to think too much about it. His cock was demanding he continue, sending sensations of pleasure to his already overloaded brain and Duo gave in, nothing he could do now but continue in his thrusting, a slave to his desire.

_[ Though I'm past _

_one hundred thousand miles. ]_

Duo's breath came in ragged pants, sweat ran down his body, muscles protesting the strain, feeling as if he'd run a marathon.

_[ I'm feeling very still. ]_

Heat began to pool in Duo's groin, a flare shot through his gut and Duo stiffened as he felt his balls drawing close.

_[ And I think my spaceship knows_

_which way to go. ]_

Duo sent the silent message to his cock, feeling the organ swell in reply as the heat intensified.

_[ Tell my wife I love her very much. ]_

Duo's mind switched to Hilde, the girl he'd grown to love and then married as it seemed the right thing to do. Only he hadn't had a chance to consummate their marriage as he'd been called away on this assignment. An assignment with the other object of his affection, one he hadn't been able to reveal for fear of ridicule or rejection.

_// She knows. //_

Duo's cock seemed to scream the words at him and Duo couldn't help the twinge of guilt he felt for not having told her he was bisexual and wondering just how his cock knew that Hilde knew he liked men. For that matter just when had Hilde found out? All other thought was blotted from his mind as his body began to shudder.

_// Ground Control to Major Tom_

_Your circuit's dead_

_There's something wrong. //_

Duo was floating in a haze of euphoria, his orgasm having ripped through him, torn the very shreds of sanity from his brain, causing it to short circuit and he was completely oblivious to anything other than the pleasure currently coursing through him.

_// Can you hear me, Major Tom? //_

"Fuck off and leave me be," Duo muttered to his cock.

_// Can you hear me, Major Tom? //_

"Leave me alone, I wanna savor this for as long as I can," Duo growled, ignoring his cock.

_// Can you hear me, Major Tom? //_

"Mmmm... Nice and happy," Duo murmured as he relished the ripples of the afterglow.

_// Can you... //_

"Duo? Duo, wake up."

Duo blinked open sleepy eyes to find Heero leaning over him, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Huh?"

"You were muttering, tossing and turning in your sleep. I wasn't sure if you were having a nightmare or not."

Duo shook his head, trying to clear his mind. That's when he became aware of the dampness of the sheets around his groin. Shit!

"You okay?" Heero's concerned voice came from a short distance away.

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay."

"Then I suggest you go back to sleep and get as much rest as you can. You're going to need to be alert for tomorrow's battle."

Duo heard the creak of the bunk as Heero settled back into it and realized he was on the Peacemillion and they had a battle looming the next day. Damn! It had all been a dream - a very wet dream at that. Hearing Heero's breathing even out, Duo got up and fetched himself a fresh pair of boxers, his other ones were a little cool and wet. Wasn't much he could do about the sheets though. He paused before getting back into bed and looked out the porthole.

_[ Here am I floating_

_round my tin can._

_Far above the moon. ]_

The gravity was set on minimal, just enough to stop him from floating too much. The moon peered back at him through the porthole as Duo reminisced on his dream. He climbed back into bed, taking a glance at Heero's sleeping form and feeling the familiar tug to his heart, knowing he could never reveal his true feelings.

_[ Planet Earth is blue_

_And there's nothing I can do. ]_

Nope, there wasn't a damn thing he could do.

~ Owari ~

[1] Duo Condoms: Yup, there is a condom product here in West Aussie that you can buy off the supermarket shelf called 'Duo'. It has something to do with the extra strength of the latex. *snicker*


End file.
